


Learn

by emziewrites



Series: Unconditional [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Prompto Week, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emziewrites/pseuds/emziewrites
Summary: In which Noctis doesn't want to learn dancing and Prompto is anxious about Noctis' public image.





	Learn

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set after high school, only by a few years though. Prom is more sure of himself and Noct just wants to protect him~
> 
> Also an entry for day 2 of Prompto Week: Favourite Relationship (which is of course Promptis~)
> 
> Please be sure to send me a comment to let me know what you think! Who knows, this AU may continue faster ;)
> 
> [tumblr.](http://hyliancutiepie.tumblr.com)

Prompto sighs as he unlocks the front door and enters the apartment. It’s been a long ass day and he’s beyond exhausted, so he’s ready to flop onto the couch or bed or whatever comes first. He kicks off his shoes, pulls down his hood and wanders through the entryway on wary legs.

 

What he finds in the living room though… is interesting to say the least.

 

He’s become used to Ignis’ sudden appearances in their apartment, seeing as the Prince’s advisor shows up often to not only make sure they’re eating properly but also escort Noctis to and from the Citadel whenever he needs to attend some meeting or other. Today though, Ignis and Noctis are standing face to face – or rather face to throat, given Ignis’ height compared to the Prince – with hands in hands and on waists.

 

“Uh, should I leave you guys alone orrrr…?” Prompto teases, already seeing the positions the same as a simple waltz. Noctis pulls from Ignis immediately, a sheepish look on his face as he rubs the back of his neck. Prompto is smiling tiredly as he presses his lips to the corner of Noctis’ mouth and passes between the two. “Still practicing hard, Noct?” He asks, dropping his bag near the kitchen.

 

“Not as hard as he should be.” Ignis replies and Prompto doesn’t need to look to know there’s a hard stare being sent in Noctis’ direction.

 

“Sorry we’re here Prom, you must be tired.” Noctis comments, passing the topic over for another. “But I really didn’t wanna go to the Citadel today.”

 

Prompto waves it off before taking a long drink of juice straight from the bottle. “It’s not like I can’t nap while you’re here.” He replies. “Is he improving at all, Iggs?”

 

He pretends not to see the slight narrowing of Ignis’ eyes. The advisor is used to Prompto’s nicknames by now but still can’t quite hide the urge to correct him. He doesn’t though and Prompto is leaning against the kitchen counter smirking because Noctis is groaning in annoyance. “He’s barely managed to grasp the steps.”

 

“Noct…” Prompto groans. “You’ve only got a few weeks! Are you even trying?” He demands. Of all the things Prompto tries to maintain, Noctis’ image in the public eye is the one that matters the most to him. Heck, he doesn’t even allow his face to be seen when he returns home. “This is your first formal appearance.”

 

At least Noctis has the mind to _look_ sorry for himself as he settles onto a kitchen stool. “I _know_. I am trying though.”

 

“Not nearly hard enough.” Ignis adds.

 

Noctis grumbles as he brings his hands to rub over his face and Prompto can’t help feeling sorry for him. Noctis has never been the most coordinated of people, at least when it comes to matching tempo. Give Noctis a sword and an enemy? He can perform acts that literally defy gravity. On the dance floor however… well Noctis is awkward at the best of times and Prompto’s more than aware of just how much. “Iggs, maybe leave it for today? I’ll talk to him.”

 

Though Ignis still gives a few jabs at Noctis to try practicing on his own, to watch the videos in links he already has access to, he leaves without argument and Prompto can see the way Noctis physically relaxes at his absence. “Finally…” He mumbles and leans over the kitchen counter, his arms crossed upon it as he rests his head down. Prompto reaches into Noctis’s hair, dragging his fingers through the dark locks. “Aren’t you exhausted?”

 

“Yeah, but you need me right now.” Prompto mumbles. His eyes are aching and his feet hurt, but the last thing he wants to do is leave Noctis like this.

 

Noctis, however, has other plans. In a flash he’s gotten up, lifted Prompto over his shoulder and carried him to their room. “You need to sleep, Prom, for Six’s sake.”

 

When Noctis attempts to leave Prompto on the bed, the blond grabs for Noctis and tugs him down too. “Let’s nap together.” He suggests. When Noctis relaxes beside him, Prompto sits up to remove his hoodie and shirt at the same time. The specially designed binds around his chest are firm and supportive, and give Prompto the freedom to be who he is, but sleeping with them on is just as annoying as any bra a girl would wear. He’s acutely aware of, but ignores, Noctis’ eyes upon him as he reaches around himself and unhooks the binder.

 

“I wish you didn’t have to wear that.” Noctis murmurs, his hands reaching to brush along the red marks it’s left behind on freckled skin. “I mean, there are surgeries available you know – ”

 

Prompto sighs, a firm sound that Noctis silences under. They both know why surgery isn’t an option. Prompto’s already using hormone treatments that sharpens his jaw, lowers his voice and just makes him feel more… himself. Unfortunately, for this to last, for them to be accepted, they both know the sacrifices that must be made. “I know, Noct. It’s okay though. I don’t _hate_ them.” He squeezes them a bit, back still to Noctis as he does so. They haven’t gone anywhere near the sex aspect of their relationship, but after a few incidents with self-binding some years back, Noctis has seen all this before. “At least they’re already pretty tiny.” He says with a shrug before tugging his sleeping shirt – one of Noctis’ old band shirts – from under his pillow and tugging it on. His pants are also removed before he settles down beside Noctis accepting the immediate embrace that surrounds him.

 

“I wish you could come to the party with me…” Noctis mumbles. “That’d make all of this so much easier.”

 

“Hmm?” Prompto urges. “Why?”

 

“Well, I could dance with you all night and no one will have to know how terrible I am.” He explains with a chuckle. “And we both know you’re a better dancer than me.”

 

Prompto hums in agreement. “You know you never even asked me if I wanted to go.”

 

“Only because I know you’ll have to dress like a woman.” Noctis says, the words like poison in his own mouth. “That, and Dad doesn’t know about us yet.”

 

“Perhaps _telling_ him is something you should do.”

 

Noctis groans at the very idea and Prompto can’t help laughing softly at his boyfriend’s expense. “You know the moment I make this _that_ serious, your life will be scrutinised and you’ll never be able to be yourself again.”

 

“You know, Noct, I’ve been coming to terms with that already.” Prompto tells him.

 

“W-what?”

 

Prompto shifts, suddenly nervous as if he’s confessing his love for Noctis all over again. “I mean, if it’s being with you and having them all calling me a girl, versus a life _without_ you? I know what’s more painful.” He explains. “It’s not ideal, it’s not perfect, and I know you’re the most protective boyfriend on the planet, but… I can’t be without you anymore.” He says softly, tightening his hold around Noctis’s waist, burying his face into Noctis’ chest. “I love you too much to let go.”

 

Arms tighten around him and Prompto huffs at the sudden force, tilting his chin up as Noctis presses a firm kiss upon his forehead. “Let’s… talk about this more after we’ve slept.” He suggests.

 

Prompto hums and lets his eyes fall closed.

 

 

 

 

 

Ignis enters their apartment the next day with food enough for four. Gladio is joining them all for dinner that evening, at Prompto’s request and while it’s short notice and was mum on the details as to why, Ignis doesn’t question it too much.

 

The apartment has been tidied to his surprise and when he enters the living room, he’s surprised to see what appears to be a young woman being twirled on the spot by Noctis, who looks like he’s concentrating so hard he’s about to blow a blood vessel.

 

He clears his throat and Noctis turns his head, halting the spinning woman with a hand upon a slim waist. And then he sees the woman’s face and realises his mistake. Unfortunately for him, he’s not the best at masking his expressions as much as he’d like and Prompto laughed openly. The blond curtsies mockingly as Gladio also laughs, his booming voice coming from the kitchen where he’s snacking on crackers and dip, a beer in his hand.

 

“I hope I’m not the only one who’s been joked with?” Ignis asks and Noctis grins as Gladio replies.

 

“Yeah, they got me too. Kid’s good at acting, I’ll give him that.” He says.

 

Prompto steps up to Ignis, hands fisted in the sides of what appears to be his old high school skirt, something Ignis had though disposed of long ago. He’s also wearing a blond wig, one that falls just past his shoulders and frames his face. Now that Ignis is looking closely, Prompto looks altogether _uncomfortable_ , but isputting a good effort into hiding that fact.

 

“Now that you’re here, Noct and I can make our announcement.” Prompto says.

 

Eyebrows raise and Ignis glances briefly at Gladio who shrugs in response. “Alright, what is this announcement?”

 

“Well…” Prompto began, then paused, gnawing on his bottom lip. He jumps a little as Noctis comes to his side, sliding a hand into his elbow, Prompto’s fingers loosening on the skirt to allow Noctis to take his hand. There’s a supportive squeeze before Noctis is continuing for him.

 

“I’ve decided to introduce Prom to my Dad.” He says.

 

The silence weighs heavy in the room and Ignis can swear Gladio almost drops his drink. Ignis on the other hand can’t help the proud smile forming on his lips. Noctis has been debating on this issue for many a year, ever since the two had begun their relationship back in high school.

 

If only he knew just how much Regis actually knew.

 

“Well, I’m proud of you both.” Ignis tells them, placing the bags of food down to lay a hand on each of their shoulders. “You both know what this means.”

 

They both nod with startling synchronisation.

 

“What I fail to understand though, is why Prompto is dressed as a girl.” Ignis admits, raising his eyebrows with a questioning stare at Prompto who flushes a little. “Other than trying to trick me.”

 

“Noct asked me to go to the ball with him.” Prompto says. “It’s a public occasion so I have to play pretend. Figured I’d see if I could fool you and Gladio first.”

 

Ignis is stunned at the words. He’s had long conversations with Prompto in the past, working out the binders and medications, arranging it because Prompto was nervous about asking Noctis for the help. He more than understands at this point how hard it has been for Prompto to find himself, to go from being who he was born as, to being who he is now. To accept it all and then seeking change. To revert it all for Noctis’ image? He’s not just stunned, he’s deeply concerned.

 

“Are you sure you’re prepared for that, Prompto?” Ignis asks, unable to mask the concern he feels beating in his chest.

 

Prompto nods firmly. “As Noct’s boyfriend, I have to support him. I’ll do whatever it takes. Besides,” He adds, sticking his tongue out. “I finally got Noct to learn more than the basic dance steps.”

 


End file.
